Maga-Orochi
is a kaiju from Ultraman Orb. He was put to sleep by Zoffy in the ancient times before awakened by Jugglus Juggler through the use of 6 Kaiju Cards and Ultraman Belial's Card in the present day. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 80,000 t *Origin: TBA History Ultraman Orb On a day like no other, a dark-reddish lightning vortex appeared in the sky and was later revealed to be the work of Jugglus Juggler. He fought briefly against Gai Kurenai, following which he used his Dark Ring, together with his King Demon Beast Kaiju Cards, to summon a giant glowing meteor from the ground. The meteor's dark energy was controlled by Zoffy Fusion Card, until the mastermind used Ultraman Belial's card to completely negate the former's power. The meteor burst and revealed the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi, which immediately began to rampage towards the city. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb in his Spacium Zeperion form to stop it. After being pushed back by Maga-Orochi's powerful ray, the Ultra used his Sperion Ray on it to no avail. The Great King Demon Beast charged towards him, grabbed him by the throat and flinged him across the city. Maga-Orochi then constricted Orb with its tail and discharged electrical energy to electrocute him, until the latter transformed into his Hurricane Slash form and used his Orb Lancer Shoot to break free. However, even with his speed and agility, Orb was no match for the monster. After being hit several times from the Trident Slash, Maga-Orochi caught the weapon before the Ultra could finish the attack and impaled him with its spikes. Weakened from the assault, Orb’s Color Timer begin to blink red and his Fusion Up started to show signs of dissipation. In his last resort, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form and used his Stobium Dynamite on Maga-Orochi. The resultant explosion left the monster in a seemingly charred and immobilized state. Unfortunately for Orb, the Great King Demon Beast rejuvenated itself in seconds and fired its Maga-Thunderclap on the Ultra, piercing through Orb’s energy shield and inflicting great damage. Devoid of energy and unable to carry on, Orb’s form evaporated into particles. Gai was reverted back into his human form and fell unconscious from the over-exertion. With the obstacle out of its way, Maga-Orochi continued to lay waste to the city while Jugglus Juggler laughed maniacally. Having destroyed the majority of the city, Maga-Orochi decided to lie down and rest, giving the civilians a much needed sigh of relief. After regaining its energy, the monster woke up and continued its warpath of destruction. When it noticed Gai trying to transform for the second time, it tried to kill him, but Princess Tamayura used her powers to keep the monster at bay for the moment. Unfortunately, Maga-Orochi overwhelmed her magical powers and obliterated the princess with its Maga-Thunderclap. Enraged at the princess's ostensible death, Gai was able to use his anger to summon Ultraman Belial and complete his transformation to Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar. Unlike the previous forms, Thunder Breastar possess the power to fight the Great King Demon Beast head-on and actually manage to hurt it with his attacks. Orb then threw a building at Maga-Orochi, following which he grabbed it by its tail and threw in against another. Afterwards, Orb used his Zettcium Slash to cut off the monster's tail, leaving him weakened enough to be thrown one more time. Harnessing the light and dark energies of Zoffy and Belial, Orb unleashed the Zettcium Ray for the grand finale, a beam powerful enough to knock back the monster and eventually destroy it in a fiery explosion. Bearing witness to this unexpected outcome, Jugglus Juggler became extremely furious that this powerful kaiju that he resurrected was not able to defeat Orb for good. Data :Maga-Orochi can fire a powerful lightning ray from his mouth. *Durability: Maga-Orochi's body is able to withstand any beam attacks, such as Orb's Sperion Ray. *Electrocution: Maga-Orochi's tail when constricted his opponents,he can electrocute his foes. *Self Healing: Maga-Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. Shown when he is burned by Orb's Stobium Dynamite. *Strength: Maga-Orochi is capable of lifting his foes up without any trouble and also stoping their attack while the attack is still being done,this is shown when he is able to stop Orb's Trident Slash by grabbing the Orb Slugger Lancer *Spikes: Maga-Orochi has spike in his body which can weaken foes by impaling them with it. image Maga-Thunderclap.jpeg|Maga Thunderclap Electrocution orochiimage.jpeg|Electrocution image durability.jpeg|Durability image self-healing.jpeg|Self-Healing Orchi strengthimage.jpeg|Strength Orochi spikesimage.jpeg|Spikes - Tano= Maga Tano Orochi Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA Powers and Weapons TBA }} Merchandise Maga-Orochi along with its other form, Maga Tano Orochi, will be released as figures in the DX line. Maga Orochi will be released in mid September, while Maga Tano Orochi will be released in November. Both stand at 200mm, or 7.8 inches tall. Maga-Orochi.jpeg|Maga Orochi DX figure along with card Maga-Orochi comparison.jpg|Maga Orochi figure with other Ultraman Orb DX figures Maga Tano Orochi.jpg|Maga Tano Orochi (figure height shown) Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Pages under construction Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen